El fantasma azul
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Sonic es un erizo que fue asesinado hace tiempo, y su meta en la vida eterna es descubrir quien lo hizo. Pero un día, se enamora de una mortal llamada Amy Rose. ¿Conseguirá volver a estar vivo? ¿que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, lectores! aquí uno de mis proyectos de misterio. Espero que os guste. Dadme vuestra opinión.**

_Me llamo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Era un chico de 16 años, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a la gente, era muy conocido en mi barrio. No tenía novia, nunca pensé en tener una, y aún no pienso en tenerla. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, estoy aquí porque quiero averiguar algo. Ese algo, es la causa de mi muerte. ¿Queréis saber que pasó? Me refiero a antes de que yo muriera. De eso si me acuerdo muy bien. Aquí la historia:_

_Estaba jugando con mis amigos Shadow, un erizo negro con mechas rojas, y con Silver, un erizo plateado. Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien con la guerra de agua. Pero entonces llegaron las novias de Shadow y Silver, que eran María: la novia de Shadow, una eriza amarilla con el pelo asta la cintura y con un vestido azul. Blaze: la novia de Silver, era una gata morada con una camisa morada...y pantalones morados, también. La cuestión es que llegaron, y sin querer las mojamos. Shadow acompañó a María a cambiarse de ropa, y Silver hizo lo mismo con Blaze. _

_Yo me quedé solo, seguí jugando con el agua, pero pasó algo...algo que aún tengo borroso...y no puedo recordar. La cosa es, que me desmayé, y cuando desperté, estaba en una mansión abandonada, la conocía. Era una mansión que había estado abandonada durante 95 años. Nadie había entrado ahí nunca, porque decían que ahí una pareja joven murió asesinada. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, había arañas por todos lados. Estaba asustado. Me levanté, pero noté algo. Mi azul era ahora más pálido, mis zapatos rojos también eran más pálidos y mis manos eran transparentes. No me lo podía creer. Creí que era un sueño. Me pellizqué, y como me dolió, supe que no era un sueño. Voltee, miré al suelo, y vi mi cuerpo erizo, ahí, tan frío y muerto...me tiré de rodillas al suelo. No sentí dolor alguno. Lo toqué. Estaba frío...me fijé por detrás. Había una herida muy profunda, la sangre aún marcaba el suelo. Había gotas por toda la habitación. Enseguida supe de que se trataba: me habían asesinado, y habían trasladado mi cuerpo donde nadie nunca pudiera encontrarlo. Estuve desolado por días, semanas, meses y años. Pero entonces, gente empezó a aparecer por aquí. Contar de que no descubrieran mi cuerpo, empecé a asustar a la gente. Al lado de mi mansión, había otra casa con una familia de zorros. Un día, murió el más joven de la familia, y se mudaron, por creer que el barrio era peligroso. Allí en la casa se quedó el niño. Decidí ir a visitarle, para que no se sintiera solo. Le conocí. Era un zorro amarillo de dos colas, que se llamaba Miles Prower; pero me dijo que su nombre no le gustaba, así que se lo cambié a Tails. Nos hicimos mejores amigos, y los dos nos hicimos amigos de otro difunto cercano, que se llamaba Knuckles. Ellos si sabían las razones de sus muertes: Tails murió de cáncer de pulmón. Knuckles murió de asfixia. Yo no sé como morí, como ya dije antes. Me encantaría saber por qué morí, o más bien, quien me asesinó. Tails, Knuckles y yo investigamos bastante el caso, aunque Tails y Knuckles ya han dejado el caso, yo sigo investigando. He descubierto que el agua tuvo mucho que ver en mi muerte, así que le he tenido pánico al agua desde entonces. _

_Algún día descubriré la causa de mi muerte, estoy seguro!_

**Continuara...**

**Aquí se acaba el primer capítulo. Dejad reviews!**


	2. Will you take my mansion?

**Perdonad el retraso...ayer estuve estudiando para un examen y no pude escribir . Aquí está el capítulo 2.**

* * *

Hoy es Domingo, y Sonic está en su habitación, tumbado en la cama.

-Que aburrimiento...-Dijo, poniendo los brazos en su cabeza.-¿No podrían venir esos gamberros? Estoy deseando asustar a alguien.-Suspiró. Luego se le iluminó la cara.-¡Voy a ver a Tails!-

Saltó de la cama, y muy feliz, salió corriendo a la casa de al lado. Empezó a llamar fuertemente a la puerta con la mano.

-¡Tails! ¡Tails! ¡¿Estás en casa?! ¡Soy Sonic! ¡¿Quieres jugar?!-Gritó. No obtuvo respuesta.-¿¡Estás en casa, Tails!?-

Tails siguió sin contestar. Sonic suspiró, y miró hacia abajo.

-Ya es obvio que no estás en casa...-Susurró. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Iba caminando con la cabeza agachada. Se le ocurrió visitar a Knuckles.

-¡Knuckles! ¡Knuckles! ¿¡Estás en casa!?-Gritó.

-Si, estoy.-Dijo saliendo al balcón.-Pero estoy ocupado.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Cosas.-Dijo desinteresado.-Luego nos vemos.-Entró dentro y cerró el balcón. Sonic suspiró enfadado. Se fue a su mansión.

-Espero que al menos alguien venga...¡quiero divertirme!-Dijo. Entró y subió al ático.-A ver que encuentro por aquí...-Unos segundos después, se oyó a la puerta abrirse. Sonic volteó.-¿Quien será?-

Traspasó su cara por el suelo, y miró. Una familia estaba entrando.

-Que asco de mansión.-Dijo una ardilla gorda.

-Si, querido, pero no nos queda otra que vivir aquí.-Dijo una ardilla flacucha.

-Bah, es asquerosa. Pero si no hay otro remedio...-Dijo una ardilla con una chaqueta azul y botas azules.

-Bah, nadie interesante.-Susurró Sonic.-Enseguida los espanto y...-Fue cortado al ver una eriza rosa llena asta arriba de maletas entrando.

-Yo creo que es hermosa...-Dijo la eriza echando un vistazo. Las tres ardillas voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha preguntado?-Dijo la ardilla flacucha.

-¡Nadie te ha preguntado!-Dijo la ardilla gorda.

-¡Solo eres la que lleva las maletas!-Dijo la ardilla joven. La eriza miró al suelo, sonrojada y decepcionada.

-Lo siento...-Dijo tímida. Las tres ardillas miraron hacia delante.

-Sally, hija, elige una habitación.-Dijo la ardilla gorda.

-Vale papá.-Dijo Sally.

-Y tú...Amy...Dijo la ardilla flacucha.

-¿Si, señora?-Dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Tu dormirás en el ático.

-Si señora...-Miró hacia abajo.

-Y trae las maletas a mi habitación.-Dijo Sally.

-Vale Sal...-La siguió. Sonic aún seguía en shock. Le había parecido una hermosa eriza, tenía los ojos color jade, el pelaje rosa, el pelo corto, y un vestido rojo con diademas y botas rojas.

-Amy...-Susurró. Luego se sonrojó al recordar lo que dijo la ardilla flaca: "Dormirás en el ático"-¿¡Eso significa que dormirá en mi cuarto!?-Susurró. Siguió a Sally y a Amy. Ellas llegaron a una enorme habitación, con una gigante cama, y todo lo demás muebles.

-Un retoque por allí, otro por allá y será aceptable.-Dijo Sally. Se tiró a la cama, sentándose.

-¿Donde dejo las maletas, Sal?-Preguntó Amy.

-Dejalas en ese rincón.-Dijo señalando un rincón. Amy, obediente, dejó allí las maletas.-Y ahora, largate.-Dijo fríamente.

-Hasta luego...Sal..-Y se fue. Sonic observó esa escena, era increíble que alguien pudiera ser tan malo.

Amy cogió una pequeña maleta castaña, gastada, y subió al ático. Sonic se hizo invisible, para que no lo viera. Amy cerró la entrada, cogió una cadenita que había en la pared y tiró de ella. Se encendió una luz. Suspiró, dejó la maleta en el suelo y se acomodó el vestido. Miró a la cama que había, era la más grande en la que había dormido nunca. Se tiró a ella, y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Está muy bien...-Dijo alegre. Sonic, que estaba detrás de un armario, miró hacia delante y se puso una mano en el pecho.

-Hay una chica...en mi cama...-Susurró.-¡Genial!-

Entonces, Amy se sentó. Cogió su maleta y la puso encima de la cama. Sacó de ella un marco con una foto dentro. Era una eriza parecida a Amy con el pelo (de espinas) por la cintura, una camisa azul de mangas largas y unos pantalones marrones. Amy se quedó mirando la foto un rato. Entonces unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-Mamá...-Susurró.

Mientras, Sonic practicaba como se presentaría.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Sonic! ¡Soy un fantasma!...no, así la asustaría...-Se rascó la cabeza.-Hola, soy Sonic, ¿como va eso?..tan poco...se haría una idea equivocada.-

Se distrajo un segundo al ver a Amy poniendo la foto sobre la mesa de noche.

Continuara...

* * *

**El jueves y el viernes también tengo exámenes, así que perdonadme si tardo mucho .-.**

**Bay of Amy Rose FanGirl**


	3. My name is Sonic, and I'm a ghost

**Hola! Primero, siento haber tardado tanto...Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animaron mucho :D, la mitad de la historia es algo pervertida, solo aviso n . n U y sin más que añadir, aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

-Solo acércate y salúdale...solo acércate y salúdale...-Decía nervioso Sonic. Si en esos instantes hubiera tenido corazón, se abría notado la tensión en la habitación. Se acercó por detrás de Amy, y suspiró profundamente, algo que Amy notó. Se giró levemente asta quedar cara a cara con Sonic.

-...Hola...-Saludó Sonic. Ella se quedó tiesa, sin movimiento alguno, solo los ojos muy abiertos y la piel más pálida que antes.-Soy Sonic...-No le dio tiempo a terminar, Amy cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo, dando un gran golpe que se oyó desde abajo.

-Oh, valla.-Dijo Sonic, golpeándose la cabeza.-Menuda primera impresión, la he pifiado.-Cogió a Amy en brazos y la dejó en la cama.-Espero que se sienta mejor.-

Se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño de al lado, atravesó la puerta y cogió una de las sartenes que había dejado ahí cuando jugó con Tails a la guerra de ruido. Se dio sartenazos en la cabeza.

-¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!-Decía.

Entonces Amy fue abriendo los ojos, y a la vez levantándose.

-Oh, valla...-Se tocó la cabeza.-¿Que me ha pasado?...¿Y que era eso que he visto?-Dijo alarmada. Pensó en llamar a las Acorn, pero seguro le dirían que estaba loca. Así que suspiró y pensó que habían sido imaginaciones. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño.

-¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO!-Decía aún Sonic dándose sartenazos. Notó que se abría la puerta, así que dejó caer la sartén y se hizo invisible.

-¿Ay alguien ahí?-Dijo ella, echando un vistazo. Suspiró y miró a la bañera.-¡Anda, si hay ducha!-Dijo sonriente. Cerró la puerta y le echó el cerrojo, luego se acercó a la ducha y abrió el grifo. Salía agua caliente.-¡Que suerte!-Exclamó contenta. Limpió la bañera, y luego (cuando ya estaba limpia) la llenó.

-Esto ya esta...-Dijo sonriente. Se desabrochó los botones del vestido, Sonic estaba detrás de ella, viéndolo todo. Antes de que Amy se quitara el vestido, Sonic salió fuera, y se hizo visible. Su pelaje azul ahora era color rojo, suspiró y volvió a aparecer su color azul.

-Menos mal que he salido...si no...-Se sonrojó al imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado.-Pero tengo curiosidad...-Se hizo invisible de nuevo y traspasó su cara por la puerta. Amy estaba en la bañera y se estaba duchando. Sonic sacó la cabeza y se volvió a hacer visible. Su color azul volvía a ser rojo, su nariz chorreaba sangre y tenía una gran cara de pervertido.

-Wow...-Dijo secándose la nariz.

-Tengo esa extraña sensación...-Dijo Amy.-De que me miran...-Miró hacia la puerta. Sonic seguía fuera, aún limpiándose la nariz. Amy salió de la ducha y se puso la toalla.-Que raro...-Dijo. Abrió la puerta, Sonic se hizo invisible a tiempo, y ella fue a ponerse la ropa. Sonic quería verla, pero no podía, así que se metió en el cuarto de baño.

-Tranquilo...tranquilo...-Dijo frotándose la cabeza.-No eres un pervertido...no eres un pervertido...¡¿a quien quiero engañar?! ¡soy un pervertido!-

-¿Hm?-Amy (ya vestida) volteó al oír a Sonic hablar. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió, esta vez, Sonic no se pudo hacer invisible. Amy se quedó en shock.

-¿E-Eres un fantasma?-Susurró. Sonic asintió levemente. Amy estaba a punto de gritar, pero él le tapó la boca.

-¡Si, si, soy un fantasma, pero no te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometo! Prométeme que cuando te suelte no gritarás, ¿vale?-

Ella asintió. Sonic la liberó.

-¿En serio eres un fantasma?-Dijo aún con miedo.

-Si...-Dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-¿No me vas a hacer daño?

-No

-Creí que los fantasmas...no existíais...

-Eso piensan todos...-Dijo sonriente.-Pero hay gente que nos ve y cree.

-Vaya...-Dijo impresionada.-¿Puedes hacerme daño?

-No

-Y...¿puedes tocarme?

-Tocarte...si...

-¿Y yo a ti?

-También...-

Amy, curiosa, le extendió la mano, Sonic también, y se tocaron.

-Que guay...-Sonrió ella. Sonic también lo hizo.

-¡AMY! ¡AMY! ¡AMY ROSE BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-Se oyó desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy, señora Acorn!-Le gritó.

-¿Como soportas a esta gentuza?-Le preguntó Sonic.

-Son mis tíos...

-Pues vaya, te tratan muy bien.-Dijo sarcástico.

-Ya lo se...

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi madre se separó de mi padre, el murió y ella también murió...por eso estoy con mis tíos Alicia Acorn y José Acorn, y mi prima Sally Acorn.-Volteó a la entrada.-Si me disculpas...hoy es mi primer día de clase y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-Se fue corriendo.

-Mmmm...Puede que yo te ayude a que sean más amables...-Dijo Sonic sonriente.

Continuara...

* * *

**A mi me recuerda cuando Nobita utiliza aparatos de Doraemon para ver a Shizuka bañándose XD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Bay of Amy Rose FanGirl**


	4. Will you be more a polite?

**Hola! Perdonad que tardara tanto es escribir...tuve mucho que hacer D: bueno, sin más aburrimientos, aquí está el esperado capítulo X3**

* * *

-Yo te ayudaré a que sean más amables...-Susurró Sonic mientras Amy salía de la habitación. Se hizo invisible y fue detrás de ella.

-Llegas tarde.-Dijo impaciente Sally.

-Perdoname Sal. Me dormí...

-Que no vuelva a pasar.-Dijo pasando de ella.-¡Ahora haz el desayuno!-

Amy asintió y se dirigió a la estropeada cocina.

-¿Como es que haces tu el desayuno?-Dijo Sonic, visible y cerrando la puerta.

-Porque los Acorn se van a trabajar y Sal no sabe ni abrir el grifo.-

-¿Por qué los respetas? Si yo fuera tu, ya les abría mandado a tomar fanta.-Dijo burlón. Amy se giró a el bruscamente.

-¿¡Como se te ocurre!?-Le gritó. Sonic levantó una ceja.-Perdón...-Miró hacia delante.-Tengo que dirigirme a los Acorn como "usted", y solo puedo llamar a Sally Sal.

-¿Sal? ¿Y ella te deja?

-Si, es lo único mío que no le molesta.-Dijo con media sonrisa. Luego le miró.-Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.-Le guiñó el ojo.

-Ya sabes que me llamo Amy Rose, ¿no?

-Si, ya lo se.-Sonrió.

-Bueno, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tranquila, no te molesto más.-Se hizo invisible y se fue. Amy siguió preparando el desayuno.

Sonic se sentó en frente de Sally Acorn, mientras pensaba en como hacer que la ardilla fuera más "suave". "¡Ya lo tengo!" Pensó.

-Bien Sal, aquí te dejo el desayuno.-Dijo Amy, dejando el plato en la mesa.

-Ya era hora.-Dijo con desprecio. Amy se alejó, ella desayunaría en la cocina. Sonic tomó iniciativa, antes de que la ardilla mordiera la tostada, el se la quitó de las manos, y la balanceó de arriba a abajo. Sally se quedó mirando la tostada con los ojos en blanco (O.O)

-Uuuuuhhh soy el fantasma de la tostada uuuuhhh

-¡AAAAHH!-Gritó, cayendo al suelo con la silla. La tostada se acercó al rostro de Sally.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir...si no, aré lo que tu ibas a hacer conmigo...

-¿Q-Que quiere señor Tostada?-Dijo muerta de miedo.

-Primero...arrodillate y di que eres una ardilla tonta...-Dijo riendo para sus interiores. Sally se puso de rodillas y lo dijo.

-S-Soy una...ardilla tonta...-Esto último lo dijo susurrando.

-A ah, no te he oído.-Dijo acercándose a los ojos de la ardilla.

-¡Soy una ardilla tonta!-Gritó.

-Ahora...prométeme que serás más amable...

-¿Amable?

-Si, si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que te espera...-Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¡Está bien, seré más amable!-Gritó casi llorando.-¡Pero ahora vete por favor!

-Vale...-La tostada fue hacia la mesa.-Pero por último...

-¿Umh?-Dijo temblando.

-No le digas nunca a nadie que me has visto.

-V-Vale...-Dijo casi cuando se desmayaba. Sonic dejó la tostada encima de la mesa, y aún riéndose en sus interiores, se fue. Vio que Amy cogía la mochila y se iba, así que decidió seguirla.

-He visto...el fantasma...de mi tostada...-Dijo con una mano en el pecho. Suspiró profundamente.-Está bien...seré amable...POR UNA SEMANA.-Dijo levantándose. Miró la tostada. Esta ya no se movía. La cogió y con delicadeza la tiró a la basura.

-Ahora...tengo que irme.-Cogió su mochila color marrón y se fue corriendo.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Me gusta "mandar a tomar fanta" XD Bueno, intentaré escribir el capítulo lo antes posible :3 bay!**


	5. Does the school?

**Hola :D aquí os dejo el capítulo del fantasma azul ^^ **

Amy caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la escuela.

-Espero que haya gente sociable...-Susurraba. Mientras, Sonic la seguía por detrás, en silencio (e invisible)

Entonces pasó delante de ella una chica en bicicleta, que casi la atropella. Ella se apartó, salvándose así del peligro, la chica miró hacia atrás y gritó malhumorado:

-¡MIRA POR DONDE ANDAS!-

La chica era una eriza marrón, de pelo corto y vestido blanco, Sonic la conocía. Era una de las taradas que le persiguió en su vida mortal, era la **(estúpida :3) **Elise the Hedgehog.

-¿Que le pasa a esa?-Se preguntó Amy.

-Tranquila...-Susurró Sonic, de manera que ella no lo oyera.-luego le pincho las ruedas...

Amy prosiguió su camino.

Mientras Amy entraba a clase, Sonic fue a pincharle las ruedas a Elise.

Amy entró al despacho del director, donde le dieron la combinación y el número de su taquilla.

Amy caminó levemente por los pasillos, mirando a todos lados, mientras la gente la miraba raramente.

-Mira, es la nueva...-Se oyó en el murmullo.

-Se ve linda...

-Creo que ya la odio...

"Vaya, aquí se hacen las ideas equivocadas."Pensó Amy.

Llegó a la taquilla, la abrió y un montón de papeles salieron de ahí.

-¡Oh! Maldición...-Dijo. Se agachó y empezó a recoger las cosas. Lo que no se esperaba, era que un chaval que pasaba por ahí la ayudó.

-Te ayudaré.-Dijo sonriente.

-Eh...gracias...-Dijo sonrojada. El chico la ayudó a recoger y luego a levantarse.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Soy Amy, Amy Rose the Hedgehog.-Sonrió.

-Aaah, la nueva.-Sonrió.-Yo soy Mighty The Armadillo, pero llámame Mighty.

-Vale Mighty.-Sonrió. Entonces se acercó una chica por detrás y le tocó el hombro a Mighty, luego se puso una mano en la cintura, haciendo pose sexy.

-¿Vamos Mig?-Le dijo seductora. Mighty asintió agobiado, y se fue con esa especie de mangosta.

-¿Que?...-Dijo Amy, al verlos irse.

-Ella es Mina.-Le dijo alguien por detrás. Amy volteó, y vio una gata morada acompañada de una eriza amarilla.

-¿M-Mina?-Preguntó.

-Si, es Mina Mongoose, la mangosta más popular de la clase.-Dijo la eriza amarilla.-No le hagas mucho caso, está de la hoya.

-Vale...-Sonrió.-Soy Amy Rose the Hedgehog.

-Yo soy Blaze the Cat.

-Y yo María Robotnik the Hedgehog.

-Encantada.

-Ya es hora de ir a clase.-Dijeron.-Vamos, ven con nosotras.-

Amy solo asintió y las siguió.

Entonces llegó Sonic, con una enorme sonrisa de maldad.

-Venganza 1 terminada.-Sonrió. Entonces vio a Amy y la siguió.

Llegaron a clase, y Amy se sentó en un asiento a los lados de María y Blaze.

-Osea, ¿Sabes ya lo que pasó con Sonic?-Dijo una chica que estaba delante de Amy. Ella sintió curiosidad al oír "Sonic", y le preguntó a esa misma chica.

-Disculpa...-

La niña volteó.

-¿Estabas hablando de un tal Sonic?

-Osea, ¿acaso eres sorda?-Dijo pija.

-Perdona, yo no quería...

-Osea, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas, osea.-Miró hacia delante.

-"Osea, osea, osea"-Se burló Blaze.-¡Breezie me pone enferma!

-¿Breezie?

-Si, es la pija de la clase, ella y Blaze se odian asta la saciedad.-Explicó María.

-¡Silencio, clase!-Dijo mientras entraba el profesor Don Vector.-Primer punto del día...-Abrió sus libros.-¿Donde haremos la fiesta de fin de año?

-¡Yo tengo una idea!-Dijo Mina.-Como ya saben todos, mis padres han comprado una mansión, podemos hacer la fiesta allí.

-Entonces está decidido.-Sonrió.-Segundo punto...hay dos alumnas nuevas. La señorita Sally Acorn y Amy Rose.-Dijo.-Vamos, venid y saludad.-

Las dos se levantaron y salieron a la pizarra. Sally escribió su nombre en grande ahí.

-Bien, yo soy Sally Acorn.-Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Y yo soy su prima, Amy Rose.-Sonrió Amy.

-La erizo parece un vampiro.-Comentó Mina. Toda la clase empezó a reír, incluida Sally. Amy miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. Sonic lo notó (estaba apoyado en la puerta, viéndolo todo) tomó iniciativa, y ató el cinturón de Mina a la silla donde ella estaba sentada.

-Bueno...-Dijo Vector, cambiado de tema.-¿Donde vivís?

-En la mansión de Forchirf.-Respondió Amy. Sally asintió. Todos se las quedaron mirando.

-¿Vivís en la mansión encantada?-Dijo un chico.

-¿y seguís vivas?-comentó Elise.

-Osea, ahora ya se nota que eres una vampiro.-Dijo Breezie, ganando las risas de todos.

-Oye, ya vasta.-Dijo uno de los alumnos, levantándose, que parecía un camaleón.-No hay por qué pasarse tanto.-Dijo malhumorado.

Una abeja se levantó y dijo:

-¡Profe! ¿Por qué no hacemos la fiesta de fin de año en la mansión de Amy?

-¡Eh, un segundo!-Dijo Mina.-¡HÍBAMOS A HACER LA FIESTA EN MI MANSIÓN!

-Pero la mansión de Amy está mejor.-La defendió el camaleón. Mina le tenía miedo a ese chico, así que se dejó vencer.

-Vale...tu ganas, Espio...haremos al fiesta en la casa de la chupa sangres.

-¿Como la has llamado?

-Amy...la he llamado Amy...

-Eso está mejor...-Dijo Espio. Miró a Amy, ella le miraba a los ojos, y este le guiñó el ojo, y ella se ruborizó. Sonic se quedó en shock por lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

Entonces sonó el timbre de salida.

Mina intentó levantarse, pero descubrió que "misteriosamente", su trasero se había quedado pegado a la silla, y ahora la silla la acompañaba por la retaguardia **(XD XD XD) **

Luego, Elise se encontró con las ruedas de su bici pinchadas.

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?-Gritó.

Y luego, Breezie encontró un papel pegado con cola a su vestido que decía:

"_Soy una tonta pija pringada, así que dame una patada ^^"_

Amy llegó a su casa, emocionada porque había conseguido nuevos amigos y amigas, y todo le había salido perfectamente ese día.

Sonic la observaba, aún desilusionado, por la mirada que había intercambiado con Espio.

Pero la desilusión de Sonic aún no había terminado.

Llamaron a la puerta, Amy salió, era Espio.

-Hola Amy.-Saludó.

-Ah, hola Espio.-Dijo cerrando la puerta. Sonic se hizo invisible y los espió.

-Quería preguntarte si tus padres dejan que hagamos aquí la fiesta.

-¿Padres? No, no son mis padres...son mis tíos.

-Ah...emm...esto yo..-Dijo cortado.

-No es nada.-Sonrió.-Si nos dejan.

-Ah...¿Y tienes pareja?

-No por ahora.

-Vale...-Sonrió.-Bueno, nos vemos luego...

-Si, adiós, Espio.-

Espio se fue, mientras Amy soltaba un largo y profundo suspiro. Entró dentro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sonic, por su parte, quería hablar con ella de algo...

**Continuara...**

**Yo: Espero que os haya gustado n.n**

**Shadow: Pero que dices, si esto no le gusta a nadie ¬¬**

**Yo: ¿Estás seguro?**

**Shadow: Si**

**Yo: ¿Te gusta aparecer en la historia?**

**Shadow: No.**

**Yo: ¿Me has mentido?**

**Shadow: Si, y en todo lo anterior.**

**Yo: ^^ dejad reviews :D**


	6. Will you stay with me?

**Hola a todos :D aquí os dejo el capítulo 6 de el fantasma más problemático de todos XD**

**El capítulo de hoy es: Will you stay with me? ("¿te quedas conmigo?" en español) espero que os guste :D **

* * *

Amy subió rápidamente las escaleras asta su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Ahí cogió un cojín de flores amarillas y verdes y se lo puso en la boca. Entonces empezó a chillar, los sonidos eran neutralizados por el cojín, pero ella seguía. Estaba súper emocionada. No solo había hecho nuevos amigos y conocido a gente nueva, también un chico se había fijado en ella. Solo de pensar eso se puso contentísima. Entonces soltó suspiró largo y profundo, se levantó y se miró al espejo. Cogió su peine y se cepilló el pelo.

Mientras, Sonic subía las escaleras con lentitud. Lo que había pasado...le había confundido un montón. Uno de sus mejores amigos en la mortalidad, su inseparable y caballeroso amigo Espio, ahora estaba ligando con la chica de sus sueños.

-Nunca pensé que Espio me haría esto...-Dijo pensativo.-Bueno, la verdad es que no lo hizo conscientemente...el no sabe que me gusta...¡pero que demonios! No dejaré que me la quite.-Dijo furioso. Luego pensó en que todavía no la había invitado al baile, así que se lo pediría él primero.

Llegó a la habitación y miró a Amy peinándose. Entró sin que ella se fijase, entonces miró a los lados y vio uno de los vestidos rojos de Amy sobre la cama, estaba arrugado y manchado. Sonic lo cogió de los hombros, y empezó a dar vueltas con el.

-¡Mira, Amy!-

Ella volteó de inmediato, y le observó unos segundos. Luego rió. Aquello le recordó a un chiquillo dando vueltas por el patio de recreo.

-Anda Sonic...-Ella se levantó y le quitó el vestido de las manos.

-No juegues con mis cosas sin permiso.-Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Le quitó el vestido y lo echó a lavar. Sonic la miró a los ojos.

-¿A que bailo bien?-Le dijo sonriente.

-No se.-Dijo distraída. Se dio la vuelta, pero Sonic la agarró de la muñeca e hizo que volteara a mirarlo. Amy se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-Dijo subiendo una ceja.

-Quería saber si quieres venir conmigo al baile.-

Amy parpadeó dos veces y se liberó.

-Sonic, comprende que tengo que ir con un mortal.-Dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-Jooo...venga Amyyyyy-Dijo como un niño pequeño.-Yo soy mejor que Espio en todos los sentidos.

-¿Espio? ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!-Gritó.

-No...-Dijo con miedo.-Solo digo que soy mejor que Espio por ejemplo.

-Espio no es translúcido.

-Bah, un detalle sin importancia.-

Amy suspiró y se volvió a sentar. Sonic, ante la falta de expectación, pensó en algo rápidamente para captar su atención.

-¡Amy! ¡Quiero llevarte a un lugar!-Dijo emocionado. Amy se levantó y le miró.

-¿A que sitio?-

Sonic rápidamente corrió hacia ella, Amy cerró los ojos esperando un impacto, en lugar de eso, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como estaba subida a lomos de Sonic.

-¿Estás cómoda?-Le preguntó.

-Si...-Dijo sonrojada. "Para ser un fantasma puedo sentirlo..."Pensó.

Sonic salió disparado de la habitación. Amy cerró los ojos fuertemente y se agarró a Sonic, haciendo que este sonriera de oreja a oreja y se ruborizara un poco. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, solo pudo entornarlos, y se dio cuenta de que estaban viajando a la velocidad del sonido.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, y bajándola de su espalda.

Amy miró a los lados. Estaban en una de las montañas a fuera de la ciudad.

-¡Increíble!-Gritó. Sonic se quedó mirándola unos minutos. El cabello de Amy levitaba con la brisa, además de que le brillaban los ojos. Sonic miró al frente y tragó saliva.

-Y dime...¿por qué me has traído aquí?-Dijo Amy, sentándose. Sonic hizo lo mismo que ella.

-Porque cuando yo era mortal...me gustaba venir aquí...-Suspiró.

-Ah...y...¿como moriste?-Dijo Amy con pena. Sonic miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

-La verdad es...-Miró hacia arriba.-Que no se como morí.

-¿Q-Que?-Dijo con miedo. Sonic la miró.

-Si te lo cuento, no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿prometido?

-Prometido.-Amy le extendió el meñique, Sonic se lo chocó e hicieron la promesa.

-Verás, he sido asesinado.-Dijo triste.

-¿Asesinado? ¿¡quien lo hizo!?-Dijo furiosa.

-En realidad no lo se...-Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

-¿Uh?

-Mientras me mataban, yo estaba desmayado...y no me enteré...creo...

-No me digas que lo has olvidado...

-Si...

-¿...?

-Cuando los fantasmas morimos, vamos olvidado cosas...sensaciones...

-Lo siento Sonic...

-Te toca.-La miró.

-¿me toca que?-Dijo asustada, pensando en que se refería a morir.

-Te toca contarme donde están tus padres.-

Amy suspiró aliviada, y recobró la compostura.

-Bien...cuando yo tenía 3 años, mis padres se separaron, mi madre me contó cuando cumplí los 10 que fue porque la engañaba con otra.-Suspiró.-Y más tarde, mi madre enfermó, pero no murió por la enfermedad...

-¿¡la mató tu padre!?

-¡No!-La miró horrorizada.-¡Mal pensado! Mi madre murió en un accidente de tráfico.

-Oh...lo siento...

-Tranquilo, ya lo he superado.-Dijo sonriente. Sonic también lo hizo. Aunque en lo más profundo, notaba los ojos tristes de la eriza.-Bueno, ¿hechas de menos a tus amigos?-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Bueno, solo a dos de ellos.-Dijo sonriente, recordando a Shadow y Silver.

-¿También a tu novia?

-¿¡Que novia!?-Preguntó con la boca abierta.

-Breezie.

-¿¡Esa pija!? ¡Ella es la que se fijó en mi! ¡Igual que Elise y Mina!

-¿Mina? ¿La que se llevó a Mighty?

-¿¡Conoces a Mighty!?-Dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-Si, el me ayudó a coger unos papeles.-

Sonic puso morros y suspiró.

-En fin...-Entonces se le vino a la cabeza una persona: Espio.-¿Y que tienes con Espio?

-¿Que que tengo?-Preguntó confusa.

-Le vi tocar a la puerta.-Dijo enfadado.

-Solo me preguntó sobre el baile.

-Eso espero...-Susurró.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto mi vida?-Dijo enfadada.

-Ah, creí que no te importaría que supiera que hacía OTRO chico en MI mansión.

-¡No es tu mansión!-Dijo acercándose a él, cerrando los puños.

-¡Si, es mi mansión!-Dijo acercándose igual a ella.

Ambos siguieron peleando.

-¡Eres un fantasma tonto!

-¡Y tu una eriza llorona!

-¡Que no soy llorona!

-...-Sonic paró y suspiró.-Lo siento, pero es que estoy harto de ser solo un fantasma inútil...

-Oh...-Amy sonrió.-No eres un fantasma inútil.-Sonic la miró.-A mi me pareces genial.

-¿De veras lo crees?-

Ella asintió. Sonic, satisfecho miró al cielo, y ella hizo lo mismo. Entonces, Amy bostezó. Sonic la miró.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco...pero no mucho.-Sonrió.

Sonic la cogió en brazos, ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Te llevaré a casa.-Sonic corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión, mientras Amy se recostaba en su pecho.

Sonic subió por la pared asta la ventana del ático, allí bajó a Amy, y mientras ella se tumbaba, él cerró todas las ventanas. Luego, se sentó en la cama a su lado, y no pudo evitar tumbarse también. -¿Amy?

-¿mmm?

-¿Estás dormida?

-Estoy en ello...

-Amy...

-¿Si?-Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Te...quedas conmigo?

-...-Se sonrojó un poquito por la pregunta, pero sonrió, cerró los ojos y dijo:-Si...-Acto seguido, se durmió. Sonic miró la hora, eran las 12:00 clavadas. Luego volvió a mirarla, algo emocionado por su respuesta. Flotó hacia arriba, tendría que dormir en otro sitio, pero, antes de eso, la miró, y aunque le costó, besó su frente. Luego se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Que lindo momento sonamy *o* XD ojalá os haya gustado :D  
**


	7. Disappear from my house

**El fantasma azul volvió y está vagando por FanFiction...XD siento el retraso :3**

–

Eran las 3 de la mañana, lo único que se oía en esa casa eran los ronquidos del padre Acorn, la madre Acorn dormía con tapones en los oídos, Sally no había podido dormir asta las 2 de la mañana por miedo a que la tostada volviera, y Amy, ella dormía tranquila.

Más arriba, estaba el fantasma azul, tumbado en el suelo, con una de sus manos en la cabeza, y con la otra tirando una pelota a la pared, una y otra vez...suspiró.

-No me apetece dormir...-Musitó. Bajó la mano y no paró la pelota. Entornó los ojos asta cerrarlos, y entonces...

_*Toc toc toc*_

Sonic rápidamente se sentó en el sitio, y miró a todos lados. Se tumbó y miró si debajo había venido alguien, pero nada...entonces se levantó, puso las manos en la cintura y...

-¡BUUUU!

-¡AAAAAAH!-Gritó asustado.

-Te has asustado, ¿eh?-Dijo riendo un fantasma zorro, mientras un fantasma echidna también lo hacía.

-¡Tails! ¡Knuckles!-Dijo contento Sonic.-¿Donde os habíais metido?

-Pues yo estuve visitando la casa de un viejo científico muerto que me ha enseñado un par de trucos con las herramientas.-Sonrió el zorrito.

-No te interesa.-Dijo Knuckes mirando a otro lado.

Sonic y Tails le miraron.

-Hmmm...adivino donde estuviste-Dijo Tails.

-¿Estuviste viendo la Esmeralda Maestra?

-En realidad si.-Suspiró.

-¿Y tu que has estado haciendo?

-Pues yo...emmm...nada interesante-Sonrió.

-¡Oye Tails! ¿Estás oyendo eso?-Preguntó Knuckles mandando a callar a los dos.-¡Se oye respirar!

-Eso significa...que aquí hay gente...-

Tails y Knuckles se miraron sonrientes...

-¡Que ni se os pase por la cabeza!-Dijo Sonic enfadado.

-¿Por qué no? La tarea de un fantasma es asustar a la gente-Dijo sonriente Tails

-¡Porque si los asustáis se irán!

-¿Y que pretendes? ¿No me digas que...?-

Sonic se puso nervioso con las palabras de Knuckles

-¿no me digas que quieres asustarlos y divertirte tu solo?-Dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Entonces, mejor ahora que nunca!-Dijo Tails, y los dos se fueron de allí.

-¡OH, NO!-Gritó Sonic siguiéndoles.

Tails y Knuckles fueron a la habitación más lujosa. Abrieron y vieron a una ardilla marrón durmiendo, estaba despeinada y medio destapada.

-Empezemos con esta...-Dijo Knuckles con una amplia sonrisa

-Jaja vale...-Respondió Tails.-Primero descubramos su mayor miedo...-Tails le tocó la cabeza.-¿Una tostada?

-¿Su mayor miedo es una tostada?

-Bueno...mejor nos transformamos en otra cosa, ¿no?

-Si, mejor será...y como veo que sus miedo son ridículos nos transformaremos en...-Le dijo algo en la oreja

-Pero eso no da miedo

-Por intentarlo no pasa nada.-Dijo contento.

Tails suspiró, y los dos se envolvieron en un rayo de luz. Sally se fue despertando por la luz, y la vio atónita. Luego vio como la luz reducía y entonces...

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!-Gritaron dos osos pequeños.

Sally primero estuvo quieta, con cara tranquila, y luego...

-...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Sally pataleó la cama mientras agitaba las manos.

Knuckles y Tails no paraban de reir, y Sally acabó desmayada.

-¡JAJAJAJ QUE ARDILLA!

-¡SE ASUSTA DE UNOS OSITOS JAJAJ!

-¡TE DIJE QUE LO ARÍA JAJAJA!

-¡Chicos, os abéis pasado!

-¡Oh, venga, Sonic! ¡No seas aguafiestas!-Dijo Knuckles entre risas.

-¡Largaos de aquí, AHORA!

-Espera, ¿nos estás echando?-Preguntó triste Tails.

-Tails, acabáis de liarla parda, la única familia que no quiero que se vaya nunca, y vais y asustáis a su miembro más importante, ¿¡pero de que vais!?-Gritó enfadado.-¡Ahora por vuestra culpa se irán, y no podré volver a verla!

-¿A quien? ¿A esta ardilla?-Dijo señalándola Knuckles

-¡No, a ella no!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Largaos por favor!-Gritó frustrado.-Ma..mañana os lo explicaré.-

Tails y Knuckles, confundidos se fueron de allí, preguntándose que diablos le pasaba a su amigo Sonic.

Sonic miró a Sally, esta seguía desmayada.

-Vaya...por culpa de mis amigos le dirás a tus padres que la casa está embrujada y os iréis...y os la llevareis con vosotros, eso no lo dudo. ¿Que puedo hacer?...no quiero que se vaya...

**Continuara...**

**Me tardé mucho pero lo terminé :D**

**¿Sally le dirá a sus padres que no quiere seguir en esa mansión? ¿Sonic podrá evitarlo? ¿Tails y Knuckles harán algo? Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


End file.
